


Love Me, Love Me, Love Me

by northofthehouse



Series: Just Sweet Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Romance, Side Story, Sweet, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: Sehun keeps working at Just Sweet because, honestly, watching Tao and Yifan's relationship progress was fascinating. (Were he and Luhan this bad?)("No way," Jongin disagrees. "You guys were way worse.")
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Just Sweet Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672336
Kudos: 16





	1. Coca-Cola w/Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF. (Possibly) Also a repeat post to AO3 from my previously orphaned account (I don't remember what I posted and what I didn't). Not plagiary!

If anyone asked, Oh Sehun would say that the reason he continued working at _Just Sweet_ despite the strain on his time—and the scary student manager—is because he basically got paid to spend time with Luhan, his cute, deer-like boyfriend, and because Sehun really _really_ liked bubble tea.

He would _not_ say that he stuck to this job because he's kind of come to like Tao as a person ever since Sehun's spout of jealousy made a mishap of their first meeting. Sehun would also _not_ say it's because Tao's a wizard at cooking tapioca but is _actually terrible_ at mixing any of the drinks. (That's why Sehun always opted for a simple coca-cola with bubbles whenever he was on break and Tao offered to make something for his favorite cousin-in-law.) Really though, Sehun would have felt kind of bad for the customers of _Just Sweet_ if Tao was left without a barista partner during the shifts he shared with Sehun.

But really, if anyone asked, the thing above all else that Sehun would never _ever_ admit is that watching Tao and Yifan's relationship progress was _fascinating_. (Sehun wondered if this is how everyone else felt before he and Luhan finally got together. He posed this question to Jongin a few weeks ago while the latter had been waiting for Kyungsoo to get off work. They had plans to see the midnight showing of some movie musical— _Dancing with Umbrellas_ or something like that to do with rain, Jongin had explained—but Sehun hadn't really cared about Jongin's romance in that moment and was only curious about his own. But then Baekhyun and Chanyeol had appeared out of _literal_ nowhere and said at the same time, "Obviously!" Which prompted the thought that the couple seemed like they were always in _Just Sweet_ , and Sehun had wondered about _that_ , too).

So Sehun continued working at _Just Sweet_ , continues to happily date Luhan and continued to creep on Tao and Yifan whenever he got the chance. Which is why he was at the bubble tea shop today, even though it was supposed to be his day off. Because today was _also_ his and Luhan's 22 day anniversary, and Sehun wanted everything to be perfect.

While making some last minute preparations the night before, Sehun had ruefully asked himself when he'd become such a romantic sap, especially one who celebrated made-up romantic holidays that one couple on _We Got Married_ celebrated one time, _ages ago_. But when Sehun surprised his boyfriend at work today with flowers and a gruff "Happy 2-2 Anniversary"—to which Luhan responded with a watery smile and an especially grateful kiss of thanks—Sehun decided he didn't really care about being a cheesy romantic if it meant Luhan would look at him with happiness like that _every_ day.

Luhan still had a shift to finish, so Sehun found himself just hanging out in the shop and watching his boyfriend work. At some point, Tao came over and asked if he wanted anything to drink, so Sehun just ordered his usual.

"Bubble Coke, please," he said, grateful that he wouldn't have to go back to work after enjoying his drink and could actually relax. 

"Oh! So your usual, then?" Tao clarified.

"Yeah," Sehun replied. He was about to return to his previous pastime of ogling Luhan, but a thought struck him and he turned back to his coworker. "Wait a minute...Tao?" he asked, confused.

Tao turned back toward Sehun from where he'd been walking to the counter. "Yeah?"

"You're working today?" It came out as a question, but really Sehun was just stating the obvious. (Jongin liked to say Sehun was dropped on his head as a child and as such was particularly good at pointing out obvious things. Sehun just liked to say that Jongin was a _jerk_.)

Tao scratched the back of his neck in a physical expression of minor confusion. He was unsure whether he'd understood Sehun correctly—because even after living in Seoul for _years_ , Zitao's Korean could still use some improvements—so he replied, "Um, yes?" with a questioning lilt at the end—just in case.

"Why?" Sehun prompted when Tao elaborated no further.

"Oh! _Oh_!" Tao said, as if he finally got it—which he _finally_ did. He answered Sehun, "Kyung- _ge_ took the day because he and Jongin apparently had a pretty late night yesterday."

Luhan, who overheard this part of Tao's explanation, waggled his eyebrows suggestively before going back to work.

Tao continued, "And then you wouldn't answer your phone this morning, so Kris- _ge_ called me instead."

Sehun remembered that, actually. He'd been pulled from dreamland by the sound of Queen's "I Was Born to Love You"—his ringtone because it was the theme song of his favorite Japanese drama and he was just a sucker for sports television, _okay_?—but had decided to ignore the call when he realized that it was _just_ Yifan on the other end and not someone _legitimately_ important. (Like Luhan. Or Sehun's _mother_.)

Sehun found himself being secretly self-congratulatory as Tao walked away to make his coca-cola with bubbles because it was really Sehun's doing which caused Yifan to call Tao and ask for the wushu panda _specifically_. (Sehun ignored the fact that Yifan had actually called him _first_ , because he figured that was Yifan's way of letting him spend more time with Luhan anyway.) And _actually_ , Sehun had noticed—while watching Luhan, of course—that today Yifan was much more present in the cafe area of _Just Sweet_ than he ever was when it was just Sehun, Luhan or Kyungsoo at work.

Yifan is so _not_ subtle, Sehun thought to himself with amusement. He wondered why the student manager didn’t just make a move on Tao, who clearly reciprocated the interest and often made Sehun laugh with how not so obvious the panda was about being so obvious with his feelings.

“Here you go,” Tao said, handing Sehun his finished drink some minutes later.

Sehun thanked him, but it came out tersely because he was distracted by Yifan’s sudden idiocy, which then attracted Tao’s attention too.

Tao turned to see where Sehun had been looking, and he quickly noticed Yifan happily conversing with a female customer who must have been served while Tao was busy with Sehun’s drink. The panda frowned _instantly_ and the bags under his eyes seemed to become even darker than they already were. Sehun even thought he heard Tao _growl_ and had to remind himself that since Tao wasn’t _actually_ a panda, he’d most likely imagined that. _Hopefully._

When the barista started marching in the manager’s direction, Sehun started getting worried. What if Tao did something rash and got fired? Sure, the guy wasn’t too good at most aspects of working in a bubble tea shop, but he was pretty cool most of the time and Sehun thought he’d be quite bored without Luhan’s cousin around. Instead of confronting Yifan and the manager’s friend, however, Tao simply brushed past the two angrily and went into the employee back room, slamming the door behind him angrily.

Yifan looked a little lost at the sudden turn of events and gestured Sehun over. Sehun, who was almost positive the student manager still didn’t totally like him, knew that Yifan would have called Luhan instead if the latter hadn’t been working in that moment.

“Yes?” Sehun inquired nervously, bowing slightly to Yifan’s friend as he approached their table.

“Something is going on with Tao.” Yifan stated bluntly. “Tell me…” he paused, “or else.”

To say that Sehun was afraid of Yifan was an understatement. But Yifan was only tall with an intimidating glare, while Sehun had recently learned that Tao was a wushu _master_ who could do actual physical harm, so Sehun took his chances and refused to answer.

“ _Oppa_ ,” Yifan’s friend said, placing a hand on his arm in a gesture so familiar that even Sehun felt uncomfortable. “Stop being so aggressive; you’re going to scare everyone away!”

Yifan noticeably relaxed under her touch and Sehun was _desperately_ curious about the relationship between the two. Just then, Luhan came over.

“My shift is over,” he told Sehun, and his boyfriend responded with a silent nod.

“But what about the shop?” Yifan wanted to know. “If you’re leaving and something’s wrong with Tao, who will serve the customers?”

Luhan huffed at the manager and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Tao was the BTG’s cousin, after all, and Sehun thought Luhan was probably upset that Yifan had done something to hurt Tao. “That’s on _you_. You _are_ the manager, aren’t you?” he asked snarkily.

Yifan furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, puzzled at Luhan’s somewhat venomous response. Sehun caught the girl rubbing soothing circles into the student manager’s forearm.

“And anyway,” Luhan continued, still speaking with barely concealed irritation, “aren’t those new hires supposed to start today? You can just have them take care of things around here.”

“But they’re _new_ ,” Yifan said petulantly. (Sehun thought that maybe Yifan _also_ had a problem with stating the obvious. And if the way the student manager was treating Tao right now was any indication, Yifan was probably dropped on his head as a baby, too.)

“Again,” Luhan responded, “not my problem.” Sehun internally groaned at this, worried for the second time today that someone at _Just Sweet_ would very soon be out of a job.

Something in Luhan’s response finally seemed to make Yifan snap, because he glared at the BTG pointedly and said with finality, “Yes, Luhan. I am the manager. And you know what that means? You’re working a double shift today.” He turned his glare to Sehun, who reflexively shrunk back in fear. “And you,” he continued, “make sure he’s wearing the apron and his nametag; I’d hate for Suho and Jongdae to get the wrong idea of what it’ll be like to work here.”

Sehun gulped, but nodded and dragged Luhan away by the wrist when the BTG had tried to return Yifan’s glare with one of his own. “Lu,” Sehun hissed at his boyfriend, “stop it! You’re just going to make things worse, okay?”

Luhan turned to Sehun and instantly appeared calmer. “The way he’s treating Tao just makes me _so mad_ , you know?” Sehun nodded sympathetically but didn’t interrupt, allowing Luhan to continue. “And didn’t you say you made plans for our 22 day anniversary? I was really looking forward to that all shift, especially since I basically ruined our last one by being so stupidly superstitious.”

It took Sehun a moment to remember what Luhan was referring to, but he soon recalled the disaster that had been their fourth day of dating, as well as Luhan’s attempt to celebrate the supposed good luck of their eighth. (He’d wanted to take Sehun paddle boating since water is sometimes lucky, _too_ , but the BTG had only ended up with a cold after falling into the pond and needing to be rescued.) “Lu,” he replied, “yes, I made plans. But it’s okay.”

Luhan looked downcast, so Sehun pulled his boyfriend into a hug of reassurance. “Look,” he continued, “I can always reschedule and the whole point of this was so that I could spend time with you. Which I’m doing right now anyway.” That comforted Luhan a little, but he still seemed a bit skeptical, so Sehun added, “Besides, anniversaries are important because they celebrate how much time two people have been together as a couple. Since I plan on being with you _forever_ , though, what is four, eight, or 22 days in the face of an entire lifetime spent together?”

As he said the words, Sehun was appalled at the mush coming out of his mouth. When he saw Luhan smile and melt in response, however, Sehun again decided he didn’t really care that he was becoming a sap, even if Jongin liked to occasionally tease him about being whipped. (Luckily, all it took from Sehun was a sarcastic “Oh? And who tops in _your_ relationship?” to get Jongin to instantly blush and stop his teasing.)

Luhan, still nestled in Sehun’s arms, sighed contentedly. “Fine,” he whispered out, eventually pulling away to re-don his apron and pin his nametag securely into place.

Once Suho arrived, Luhan’s next few hours were occupied with teaching the new employees how things worked at _Just Sweet_ , leaving Sehun to entertain himself. Around 4pm, he saw Baekyun and Chanyeol saunter in hand-in-hand, so Sehun stopped staring at Luhan’s figure in his work uniform and went to join the couple instead.

Figuring they’d be curious about the tense atmosphere that still seemed to linger in the air, Sehun filled the two in on the day’s events and asked their opinion on the situation.

“I mean, it’s not like Tao has any claim to be jealous, you know?” Sehun said, perplexed. “But, like, Yifan clearly likes him, right, so why come _here_ of all places acting like that with someone else. And a _girl_ , no less!” Apparently Sehun had forgotten to mention the small detail of the gender of Yifan’s friend and Baekhyun gasped out an appalled “No!” in response.

The three were still discussing what had happened when Yifan came over a few minutes later, greeting the familiar customers and wanting to know what Sehun was still doing in _Just Sweet_ when just last week he had begged so ferociously for today off. Sehun just looked at him blankly, and Chanyeol, who didn’t work at the bubble tea shop and had no job to protect, said “It’s their anniversary, _pabo_ ” under his breath.

Unfortunately, Chanyeol had never been too good at being quiet—that’s how he and Baekhyun had gotten together in the first place actually—so Yifan managed to hear the tall boy’s words. He had the decency to look at least a little apologetic though. “Oops?” he said, the word coming out like a question.

“Yeah!” Baekhyun added, “Oops!”

“Whatever,” Sehun replied. “It’s too late now, anyway. Besides,” he concluded thoughtfully, “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Not really.”

For once, Yifan was not confused and said confidently, “You’re talking about Tao!” Sehun just rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Baekhyun patted the student manager on the head like a dog, while Chanyeol nodded, looking pleased. “But what do I do?” Yifan wondered aloud.

“You break up with your girlfriend; apologize to the panda for being an _idiot_ ; tell him you love him…” Baekhyun paused in thought.

“And then live happily ever after,” Chanyeol finished for him.

“Right,” Sehun and Baekhyun chorused, amused that Yifan could only blush and gawk at their suggestions.

“ _Right_ ,” the student manager agreed in a daze. Yifan was so overwhelmed by the realization that his secret crush on Tao wasn’t such a secret anymore, that he didn’t even think to defend himself against the title of idiot, or to protest that he didn’t have a girlfriend, _actually_.

As Sehun and Luhan walked home together after a late dinner that night, Sehun wondered what tomorrow would bring. He meant that _literally_ because Yifan had decided that until Suho and Jongdae were experienced enough to partner up on their own shift, three people would work at a time instead of two; in other words, Sehun had to work tomorrow and Jongdae would be there, but so would _Tao_. (The panda hadn’t been in the back room when Luhan had taken the new hires there to get their aprons, but he hadn’t yet called in sick for work tomorrow _either_ , so Sehun was apprehensively hopeful that Yifan and Tao would manage to work things out.)

Luhan, however, took a different approach to Sehun’s question and said sagely, “Well, Yifan is going to apologize to my cousin or I’m going to shave off his caterpillar eyebrows while he sleeps.”

Sehun coughed awkwardly and said, “ _Hyung_ , I’m not sure that’s the _best_ approach. And this is best handled by the two of them, don’t you think?”

Hearing that, Luhan stopped the two of them in the street, withdrew his hand from Sehun’s grasp and glared up at his boyfriend. “You’re so attractive, Sehunnie,” the BTG drawled out, causing Sehun to shiver and question whether or not he heard some time of vague threat in Luhan’s tone.

Sehun’s fear was confirmed when Luhan continued innocently, “It would be _such a shame_ for you to wake up one day without eyebrows _too_ , don’t _you_ think?” _Gulp._


	2. Coffee, Black

If anyone asked, Oh Sehun would say that he really was considering quitting his job at _Just Sweet_. (And Luhan would probably say that Oh Sehun was a liar.)

He would _not_ say that he might actually miss the antics of all the coworkers who'd become his friends over the few months he'd worked there.

Sehun would _not_ miss Baekhyun and Chanyeol's strangely constant presence in the bubble tea shop. (Did those two not have anywhere better to be? If not for the pay and for Luhan, Sehun was pretty sure he would _never_ want to spend any more time in _Just Sweet_ than absolutely necessary.) He would _not_ miss watching Suho and Lay sneak shy glances at each other while they held hands under the table directly in front of the register and in full view of Sehun. He would _not_ miss Minseok's cheerful visits. (Okay, maybe Sehun might miss _that_. But he would certainly _not_ be sad without Minseok and Jongdae's relationship drama consuming his life.)

Most of all, Sehun would not miss covering shifts for basically _everyone_ because on most days Kyungsoo was too busy dating Jongin to show to up to work, Jongdae was too incompetent to actually do anything, and Tao was still too hurt by the misunderstanding with Yifan to be particularly useful either. Recently, too, since Yifan had rearranged everyone's work schedule to cover Suho's sudden and unexpected absence, Sehun hadn't really had a chance to share a shift with his boyfriend and he was really starting to miss Luhan. (They saw each other while the other was working, sure, but undistracted and focused time together had been a little hard to find in the past few weeks.)

Of course, when Sehun appeared in the door of the student manager's office with his resignation letter in hand, none of those made the list of explicit reasons for why Sehun was quitting. Simply put, Sehun didn't have time for _Just Sweet_ anymore, and that's exactly what he told Yifan.

"It's been really busy lately, you know?" Sehun asked this like Yifan could relate to the shared _Just Sweet_ employee struggle, even though he had personal doubts about Yifan's capabilities. (Not that he told the student manager that, obviously. Yifan had been more MIA than ever recently, but Sehun could still clearly recall a time when Yifan--but particularly his caterpillar eyebrows--had been incredibly terrifying.)

To Sehun's utter surprise, Yifan let out a long sigh and dropped his head into his overly large hands. "Yeah," Yifan agreed, voice heavy, "I know."

"Uh," Sehun didn't really know what to say. He kind of wanted to ask if the student manager was doing alright, but then Sehun remembered that Yifan _still_ hadn't apologized or worked things out with Luhan's cousin, even though it had literally been _months_ since their falling out. Instead he just said, "So do you accept my immediate resignation?"

Yifan surprised Sehun again by asking, "Can this be a two week notice?" The older boy rubbed at his eyes in clear exhaustion, but also some other negative emotion that Sehun couldn't quite identify, and he looked so completely pitiful that Sehun couldn't help agreeing.

"Fine," he acquiesced almost immediately to Yifan's request. (Jongin would say that dating Luhan had made Sehun a sap. For once, Sehun would probably agree.) "But after that, I'm out."

"Sure, sure," Yifan agreed easily, returing his head to his hands and sighing loudly again. The movement was a clear dismissal, but Sehun's shift didn't start for a while yet, so he stood up but didn't leave, hovering wkwardly in front of Yifan's desk as he debated what to say.

Finally, Sehun settled on the "Are you alright?" he'd considered asking earlier, and the look of pleasant surprise on the student manager's face made Sehun regret being so coldhearted about quitting.

"The owners are closing our branch," Yifan admitted quietly. "I've been trying for weeks to get them to change their mind about it, but they're pretty adamant. And then I called all the other _Just Sweet_ 's in the area but none of them are interested in hiring or letting any of the employees here transfer in." He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and Sehun could have said something but the student manager didn't seemed like he was totally finished sharing, so Sehun sat back down and stayed silent.

"And Jongdae was literally just hired, you know? And then there's Luhan, who's been here the longest, by the way, and is so dedicated to the shop that it just feels awful to know that I'm going to have to be the one to tell him that in a little over two weeks he's going to be out of a part-time job. And then there's Tao." At that, Yifan groaned and seemed unable to continue.

"What about him?" Sehun prompted. He was still trying to process everything Yifan had just laid on him, but the compulsion to at least _try_ and help with the whole Tao debacle was too strong to ignore. (Damn it! Dating Luhan really had made Sehun sappy.)

"I messed up," Yifan admitted. "Badly."

Sehun couldn't disagree, but Yifan was still his boss for two more weeks so the younger boy chose his next words with uncharacteristic care. "It's only bad if it's not fixable. And I think this is."

Yifan looked hopeful and Sehun was reminded of the same expression on Tao's face a few days earlier when Krystal, the girl who was actually dating Yifan's step-sister and definitely _not_ Yifan, had revealed the truth of her relationship with _Just Sweet_ 's student manager. It was that memory that prompted Sehun to cautiously offer "Lu and I could help, maybe? Fix things, I mean."

The student manager accepted immediately--like Sehun had known he would--but it took a little more work to convince Luhan that helping Yifan apologize really was the right thing to do. (Especially since Luhan had at some point decided that Yifan wasn't even worth being mad at. Now he just went in to work, either for Sehun's shift or his own, and pretended the student manager didn't exist.)

"Think of Tao," Sehun tried first. The tactic didn't work and Sehun ended up with a dirty rag thrown in his face for all his troubles when Luhan had huffed at him from over the counter "I _am_ thinking of Taozi!"

Next, Sehun went to _Just Sweet_ 's resident love experts, who suggested Sehun and Yifan come up with a plan before trying to enlist Luhan's assistance.

"Your bubble tea guy is much more likely to want to help if he thinks it'll work," Baekhyun told Sehun knowledgebly.

"That," Chanyeol agreed with his boyfriend's advice, "and Luhan has to see that Yifan is actually sincere about his intentions toward Tao. Like Tao's not going to get hurt by your manager's idiocy again, you know?"

Sehun did know, which is why he not only made Yifan come up with an elaborate even with which to apologize, but also cornered Krystal to get her and her girlfriend's help. ("Tao might need further convincing that you and Yifan aren't really a thing," he guilt-tripped, watching with secret satisfaction as Krystal's face twisted in disgust at the thought of dating her girlfriend's step-brother.) Soon--and probably because Chanyeol and Baekhyun's ability to keep secrets was basically nonexistent--Jongdae and Minseok were involved too, and once Minseok got wind of the plan that meant his flatmate and his flatmate's boyfriend also wanted to participate. By the end of the week, the _Just Sweet_ regulars who _didn't_ know about Yifan's plans to make up with Tao were Luhan and the recipient himself. (Even Jongin and Kyungsoo knew, mostly because Sehun had complained to his best friend about Luhan's unwilllingness to help out and Jongin had told Kyungsoo. If Kyungsoo ever came into work like he was supposed to, the owl-eyed boy would probably have found out all on his own, but Sehun thought it had probably been _weeks_ since he'd last seen Jongin's boyfriend in the context of _Just Sweet_.)

Working with everyone for Tao's benefit and Luhan's convincing reminded Sehun why he avoided group projects in school, and he was never more thankful for a day than the one when Yifan was set to finally pull everything off. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were seated at their usual table, as were Lay and Suho. Sehun was behind the counter, making drinks while Yifan hid in his office and Tao worked the register, and he nearly sighed in relief when Jongdae burst through the door with a large bouquet in hand.

"Can I hide this under the counter?" The troublemaking employee asked an oblivious Tao. "I want to ask Minnie to be my boyfriend properly, but it's supposed to be a surprise and I don't know when he'll suddenly show up." (The flowers were Yifan's idea, but hiding them and making the whole thing seem like a ploy to get Jongdae and Minseok together had been Sehun's brain child entirely.)

Tao, busy taking the order of an entwined Krystal and Amber--Yifan's elusive step-sister who was partially responsible for all of this in the first place--nodded distractedly, though once they paid and moved away Tao made sure to coo appropriately that Minseok would love the gesture. He even managed a "Sunflowers are my favorite too!" before an off-duty Luhan appeared at the counter to order his usual. Sehun's boyfriend was accompanied by Minseok, who pretended not to know what Tao was talking about and ordered a drink as well. As planned, Yifan emerged from his back office the moment Luhan pulled out his wallet to pay, and the sad look Tao shot the student manager was pretty hard to miss.

"It's on me," Yifan surprised Tao by saying. "And I've got an announcement to make." (Everyone else already knew about the store closing, and were surprisingly okay with it. Kyungsoo confessed that he was planning to quit anyway; Jongdae didn't think he was cut out for the bubble tea life; Luhan was interested in a different part-time job as a tutor that would have severely cut into his availability; and Sehun, who had already submitted his notice, certainly wasn't going to put up a fuss.) "This is _Just Sweet_ 's last day of business, everyone."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol, ever the drama enthusiasts, gasped appropriately, as did Tao. Yifan turned to Luhan's cousin, his gaze softening as he took a step toward Tao cautiously.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," Yifan apologized. "But you weren't exactly speaking to me." Luhan harrumphed and mumbled something nasty under his breath, but Sehun hushed his boyfriend with a pointed look. Tao's brow was furrowed and he was pouting in confusion as Yifan continued. "And I know that was mostly my fault, so I'm sorry for that too. I'm sorry for allowing you to think that I was dating Krystal. I'm sorry for not saying sorry earlier. I'm sorry for thinking that if I could just fix the situation with the store first, that this issue between you and me would automatically fix itself."

Tao rolled his eyes at that last apology, but accepted them all with a shy smile and unshed tears shinining in his eyes. "I'm sorry too," he offered softly, though Luhan muttered again that he didn't think Tao had any reason to apologize. "I made assumptions in correctly and got angry at you for something that wasn't your fault. I could have gone to you to find out the truth, but I didn't, and so I'm sorry."

As they spoke, the two boys inched closer to each other almost subconsciously. By the time Tao finished his own apologetic monologue, he and Yifan were standing toe to toe and their faces were so close that Sehun was sure they could kiss easily if they really wanted to. Which they did, much to Luhan's indignant annoyance and everyone else's joy.

"I really like you," Yifan confessed after he pulled away. He had a bright smile on his face when Jongdae handed him the sunflowers, which Yifan then gave to Tao.

"I'm glad," Tao confessed in return,, accepting the flowers with a blush and a huge grin of his own. "Cause I like you too."

"Yeah!" Chanyeol cheered in the background.

"We know!" Baekhyun added excitedly while Sehun just rolled his eyes. (Okay, yeah, fine. Maybe he'd miss this.)

Yifan was quick to ask Tao out on a date after that. ("For anything other than bubble tea, okay? Coffee maybe? I drink mine black.") Of course, Tao was just as quick to agree to a date because he frankly didn't care _what_ they did as long as they did it together. Luhan aww'd at that and Sehun finished his last shift at _Just Sweet_ with the knowledge that he'd successful convinced his boyfriend that Yifan was sincere, and everything was going to be just fine between Luhan's cousin and the no-longer-that-scary student manager.

Everything was going to be just fine between him and Luhan too. _Just Sweet_ had featured heavily in their story as they met, confessed, and got together, but Sehun knew they didn't need the bubble tea shop. They were going to be together regardless.

(And from the looks of things, all of the other _Just Sweet_ couples were going to be _just_ _fine_ too.)


End file.
